


Kouen Thinks it is Too Hot

by orphan_account



Series: WW drabbles [10]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Trans Female Character, beach, fem!jafar, trans!jafar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kouen is chilling on the beach, when he notices his pretty girlfriend a few meters away.Week 16: Beach
Relationships: Jafar/Ren Kouen
Series: WW drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781512
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Kouen Thinks it is Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I made a second beach fic ^-^

The heat was _too much._

The sand under his feet made him frown, trying to pat it off to no avail. The small grains had glued themselves to the crevices in the soles of his foot.

He took another gulp of cold water, pushing the sunglasses up his nose for what felt like the hundredth time.

He had been forced from his history books and air-conditioned office out to the beach and under the sun’s merciless heat by his brother Kouha. 

Despite the endless heat he had noticed a few other people at the beach, namely the highest ranking officers from the rivalling company Sindria co.

He swore when he saw the purple hair flowing in the salty winds, flirting with another group of fawning girls.

Sinbad left the girls in his friend group alone though, and Kouen’s eyes glued to one of those girls.

Ja’far.

Sinbad’s right hand woman and Kouen’s interest. They have had...meetings, in the past. She waved. Kouen noticed the large grey sweatshirt she had on, wondering for a split second how she managed to have it on. 

Ja’far said something, then made the short walk to Kouen’s spot, sitting down next to him under the parasol. Her hands straightening out the sweatshirt.

“Never thought I’d see you here, don’t you burn easily?” Kouen asked. He ignored a baby’s cry and tried focusing on Ja’far’s eyes instead, watching them flicker with amusement.

“I do.” Ja’far chucked, her broad hands smoothening out the short white hair. Suddenly her eyes met with his, and she smiled. “Though I can ask you the same, what are you doing here?”

“Kouha dragged me here.”

“I guess we’re in the same boat, Sinbad forced me to be here.” Ja’far drawled, folding herself up into a fetal position.

Kouen hummed, before asking quietly.

“Did the surgery go well?”

Ja’far looked somewhat sad. “It got rescheduled.”

Kouen raised his eyebrows, mumbling a quick, “my apologies.”

“I’ve had this body my whole life, I can bear out with it for a few more weeks.” 

Kouen nodded, shifting so he could lay an arm around his girlfriend.

“You are still going to like me despite my body changing, right?” Ja’far asked hesitantly, squeezing Kouen’s hand.

“I love you, how you look doesn’t change that.”

Ja’far flushed red, and she looked at the ground smiling.

“Thank you.”

“Are you going to tell Sinbad?”

Ja’far stayed quiet a long time, before slowly opening her mouth. “He...always want things to go his way, so I don’t know if he’ll be okay with this at the start.”

“If he doesn’t I’ll punch his lights out.”

Ja’far grinned, kissing Kouen’s cheek. The last touch he got before she left to go back to a fuming Sinbad.

**Author's Note:**

> (A few weeks later: The surgery went well, and Ja’far and Kouen is dating, despite Sinbad’s wishes. And Sinbad learned to accept Jaffy’s transsexuality bc I’m too weak to make bad endings.)


End file.
